Blood Lust Grimmjow Story
by Summoner-Hachiko
Summary: Mizuki Shi is a vampire following her usual routine of hunting, only to find her prey has also caught a certain blue haired espada's attention. What will this lead to? Grimmjow X OC. Please Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki Shi is a beautiful sexy vampire. Her age is unknown and she has been a vampire as long as she can remember. Mizuki's past is mostly a mystery, one which she doesn't share. Mizuki doesn't care about anyone or anything...except blood; the one and only thing Vampires desire...

Mizuki slowly walked beside the man whom she had seduced, she walked slowly allowing the wind to blow hair long wavy red hair behind her, allowing the man to view her sexy figure, she slowly led him towards a dark ally in order to 'make-out', and little did he know... this would be the worst date he ever had!

Mizuki slowly ran her fingers over the man's head and started kissing him before slowly moving down his neck, she slowly bared her fangs, ready to sink them in and finally feed for the first time this night, "mmmm" Mizuki moaned to herself, "finally some good blood" she thought.

"Move it lady this one's mine" a cocky voice ordered, and a tall handsome blue haired man pushed Mizuki aside causing her to take some of her prey's flesh with her.

"Who the hell do you think you are, and what they hell are you doing with MY prey!?" Mizuki ordered snapping at the man whom was surrounded by shadows.

"Who am I? Well I am the Sexto Espada" Grimmjow Jaggerjaques! And well basically this prey is mine now, tough luck little lady" Grimmjow announced his title proudly and walked off dragging Mizuki's prey behind him.

"Espada eh? Pathetic, Now that's my prey give it back, or you're gonna seriously regret this Grimmy-boy!" Mizuki barked running after the thieving Espada.

Grimmjow found himself coming to a halt, he turned around to see the vampire girl drinking from his prey.

"Get the hell off you stupid bitch his soul is mine!" Grimmjow shouted aggressively.

"Well you won't mind me drinking his blood then" Mizuki replied, not even fazed by his abrupt orders.

Grimmjow lifted Mizuki up by her neck and slammed her against the nearest wall, "It's mine, now buzz off bitch!" Grimmjow shouted into her face, Mizuki snapped at him taking a bite at his neck, she mocked him licking her lips as he stepped back in shock, "Now... Espada. Who's prey is this?!" Mizuki glared towards Grimmjow.

"It certainly ain't yours little bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he thundered and ran at her ready to punch her hard, only to realise... vampire's are much faster than he had anticipated... Mizuki was already behind him running her nail along his neck, teasing him, watching the blood slowly trickle down his neck before licking it away.

Mizuki turned around to finish off her prey, only to find it had run away, "You stupid fucking Espada! Look what you did now!" Mizuki screamed, "my meal got away!" Mizuki slapped Grimmjow, and walked away leaving the man stood behind fazed by all of her actions.

"Hey, wait! I didn't even catch your name little lady!" Grimmjow called after her, suddenly he stopped when he noticed she had vanished from sight, leaving nothing but a whisper in his ear, "Mizuki...Shi..." Grimmjow glanced around, hoping to notice the beauty which had left, "What the hell... why should I care?!" Grimmjow looked around, "she's just a woman, nothing important" but no matter what he said he couldn't help but notice this strange feeling in his stomach, as if he was going to be sick.

Mizuki slowly walked over to the man she whom she'd had her eye on for 10 minutes now, she walked slowly, sexily and strutted her stuff. She walked over to him and straight past him towards the dance floor; she turned around flicking her hair and winked for him to follow, "stupid humans, so easy" she thought to herself leading the man to the floor before seductively dancing with him. Mizuki slowly continued dancing as the song ended and the DJ started up a new tune, she glance around to notice something...a familiar blue haired demon... "Grimmjow" she whispered, however her words were lost among the strong beats of the next song.

Grimmjow sat alone at the bar, slowly drinking his beer, he just could not take his eyes off her... this beauty... "damnit" he cursed, "why the hell wont Aizen let me cause any commotion, I wanna just..." suddenly Grimmjow noticed Mizuki glance at him and he stopped his sentence and glanced away.

Mizuki grinned, she knew straight away why Grimmjow was here... for her and only her, and she love this attention. "Heh, I'm gonna have some fun tonight" she thought to herself, suddenly a new song came on, Untouched.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalalalalalala_

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Mizuki moved her hips, swaying to the beat and sexily danced around, people on the dance floor started to move back slightly giving her space and starting to watch...

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

Mizuki occasionally glanced at Grimmjow, who was staring intently, she couldn't help but notice his...excitement from her dancing, she decided to take it up a level and pulled her 'prey' out from the crowd to dance, she started to rub herself against him and showed Grimmjow everything he was missing...

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_You can take take take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

_Untouched_

_Alalalala alalalala_

Mizuki continued dancing, she glanced back at Grimmjow whom was desperately trying to hide his excitement and she smirked at the lustrous look in his eyes, Mizuki stared at Grimmjow and smirked as he started back, she slowly lowered herself to the floor allowing him to see every curve in her body, suddenly she jumped back up and continued her original dancing...

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

Suddenly the song finished, Mizuki explained to her prey that she needed some air, she slowly headed towards the back door, fully aware of the demon stalking her.

Grimmjow noticed Mizuki leaving and quickly headed after her, the second they were outside Grimmjow had Mizuki trapped in a corner, staring at her smirking, she smirked back, fully aware of what she had done to him, suddenly he pressed his lips roughly against hers, grinding himself against her.

Mizuki lifted her arms around his neck and lost her fingers in his hair, suddenly she felt Grimmjow bite her lip, drawing blood and beginning for access, Mizuki allowed access and fought well against Grimmjow for dominance, eventually allowing him to win... Mizuki opened her eyes and ended the kiss before pressing her forehead against his, Mizuki suddenly noticed a familiar figure opening the back door to the club...a vampire hunter; she decided it was time to cut this meeting short...

Grimmjow sighed, overwhelmed that he had finally kissed her, longing for more... but suddenly she pushed away from him and jumped up onto the rooftop, "huh, where are you going?!" Grimmjow called, unaware of Mizuki's reason for running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki sighed, she was actually enjoying Grimmjow's company, but getting caught would cost her life, she quickly ran across the rooftops, jumping from one to the next, she occasionally glanced back to check for pursuers, she noticed Grimmjow but no hunter...

Grimmjow ran after Mizuki, he wasn't about to lose her again, not after spending seven hours tracking her down... Suddenly he noticed that she had vanished, he glanced around where she had last stood... all that he could find was a strange badge, it didn't look of much importance but he realised it was the same as Mizuki wore... maybe it was important to her?

Mizuki sighed walking through her door, she had to avoid Grimmjow this time, just to avoid that hunter, Mizuki headed to her room to relax, she began to untie her hair when she noticed her badge was missing, "sh*t..." Mizuki spoke aloud... "Off all things to lose..."

"Which damn way now?" Mizuki whispered smelling the air, trying to find a certain scent, she glanced around in every direction, and the moon glistened against her blood red hair.

"I must find that damned Espada, I know he has it, he must have picked it up" Mizuki sighed, remembering back to the night before when she lost her badge, "Aha! Found you!" Mizuki finally caught the scent of his blood, and ran quickly as if she were flying across the rooftops towards the scent.

Grimmjow sighed, staring at the badge he held, it looked very plain, and quite old, yet there was certain magnificence about it. It was just a plain silver badge in the shape of a star, Grimmjow noticed that in certain light it glittered, showing that age could never destroy its overall beauty.

"It isn't that great" he thought to himself, "but I guess it secures our next meeting." Grimmjow grinned, he knew he wanted her... and decided to himself that the next time they meet...he was going to get what he wanted.

Mizuki stood outside a set of dark gates, "hmmm, the city park..." she whispered, "Well...I guess at night its empty so perhaps a decent place for him to hide..." Mizuki jumped over the huge gates, to avoid the screeching sound produced by opening them. She slowly walked through the park, still following the scent of Grimmjow's blood, she continued to walk until she reached the playground, "Hmmm, that's odd" she whispered, "It's gone..."

Mizuki glanced around in all directions, unable to catch his scent again, she sighed in disappointment.

"Looking for me are ya?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into Mizuki's ear, earning a jump of shock from her.

Mizuki turned around to face the drop-dead-gorgeous Espada in front of her, she glared into his cold blue eyes, watching as her smirked and held up her badge.

"I guess this is yours pet?" Grimmjow grinned at Mizuki, as he saw her sigh in relief.

"Yes...Please, Can I have it back? It's very important to me."

"We'll... that's going to cost ya, pet." Grimmjow smirked, he could tell the nickname 'pet' was burning her up, but he just loved that fiery look in her eyes.

"Just give it back Grimmjow!" Mizuki ordered, trying to avoid losing her temper with him.

"What's so important about this little thing anyway?" Grimmjow flipped it in the air.

"It was my mothers...It's all I have left to remember my family at all..." Mizuki felt her heart rise at speaking this allowed, and swallowed her heart back to its rightful place.

"That's cute, pet, but anyway, I ain't letting you go with that easily ya know?"

Mizuki sighed, "Grimmjow, please, I don't have time for this..."

"Naw, you got all night pet, anyway, if I let you go, how do I know if I'll ever see you again?" Grimmjow questioned, "Heh, this is my insurance!"

Mizuki slapped Grimmjow hard across the face and grabbed the badge from his hand, "Don't ever mess with this again, Or I swear I'll kill you, Espada" Mizuki spat ruthlessly, she turned to around and began to walk away.

Grimmjow grabbed Mizuki's wrist and pulled her tight to his chest and roughly pressed his lips against hers, he forced his tongue into her mouth, although it didn't take much effort as Mizuki was glad to accept his entrance. Mizuki threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Grimmjow loosened his arms from Mizuki's waist and snaked his hands the sides of her chest pulling her top over her neck, breaking the kiss, before throwing her top aside.

Grimmjow smirked as he admired Mizuki's supple breasts; he cupped them with his hands before pulling Mizuki into another passionate kiss. This time Grimmjow slipped his hands behind Mizuki and tried to unhook her bra, eventually groaning in frustration, Grimmjow ripped it apart and threw it aside. Grimmjow cupped Mizuki's breasts in his hands yet again, squeezing tightly and earning a low moan from Mizuki, Grimmjow broke the kiss yet again and this time moved to the side Mizuki's neck where he began nibbling on her soft spot, still massaging her breasts in his hands, Mizuki let out a series of moans as Grimmjow varied the levels of pain, and pleasure.

Mizuki gasped as Grimmjow bit down on her neck drawing a little blood, before licking it away, suddenly Grimmjow felt something warm drip onto his hand holding Mizuki's left breast, Grimmjow glanced over and soon noticed an arrow head piercing Mizuki's left shoulder, suddenly Grimmjow realised she hadn't gasped from his bite but much rather being shot...

Mizuki soon fell limp and unconscious into Grimmjow's arms, completely pissed off Grimmjow, glanced around for the attacker, in hope to kill them, he looked back down to Mizuki and released she needed help...and soon.

Grimmjow picked Mizuki up carrying her bridal style; he opened a portal and headed straight back to Hueco Mundo.

"Szayel?! You're the only damned person with any hope of helping her, please just save her damned life!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Well... I am surprised indeed! The great Grimmjow, pleading to save a life..." Szayel laughed mockingly, "My, that's rich".

Grimmjow lifted Szayel up by his collar and forced him against the wall, "If you don't save her damn life I'm gonna take you're fucking life!!!, Got it?!"


End file.
